Michael
by DeltaSwat
Summary: In this thrilling book the quest for great knowledge is taken on. An angel ventures into the unknown in an attempt to learn and become better than he was before. He will be taken too far off places and meet many different people in his travels. He will struggle to find what is right but will never give up this quest unless he finds the answer. (I only have chapter one right now)


I found myself standing in the middle of the crowd as they were cheering. Had it actually happened? Was I in a dream? I could not believe what my brain was telling me that my eyes were seeing. The battle was over was won. We had successfully defeated our adversaries.

This crowd had gathered to celebrate a so called victory over Lucifer. There was much cheer and joy going around as Angels congratulated each other. Angels were singing and dancing all because they thought the war was over. Prayers were ringing out praises to God the almighty were running rampant. Thousands of angels have gathered together for this time. Just as I came back to the realm of reality I was spotted.

"It is arch angel Michael." shouted one of the angels. I tried to hide but it was too late the crowd had seen me. Just as they all fell silent one of the soldiers from the war declared "Let's hear it for our bravest commander." The crowd resumed wild cheers and chants all praising me for casting Lucifer from heaven and sending him to hell and with him all the evil and corruption that he now stood for. The frustration was building in my mind but I decided I will let them have their good time for they had just been through the biggest ordeal ever seen.

While everyone was centered on me I saw God and his entourage pass by unnoticed in the back of the crowd. I urged to speak with him but the crowd was too immense to pass through and he had a sense of urgency about the way he moved so I was not going to bring attention to him. This added to my frustration bringing it to a peak so I decided to go to my chambers to think things out. Just and I went to leave someone grabbed me by the arm and hoisted me up onto a make shift stage as everyone chanted for me to give a speech.

This is the breaking point I told myself. "Get out of my way all I want is to be left alone" I thundered. The crowd fell silent as I stormed off the stage and made my way out of the celebration. As I turned the corner and was heading down the hall I could hear the disbelief spreading. They did not understand because no one but God and I truly did.

My mind had been shattered I needed to collect my thoughts and speak with God. I went to the Pinnacle of Heaven which is the most beautiful place they eyes can behold. This is where I always go when I seek God. He can always be found hear since the most noble and glorified entity in existence should reside in a place that matches his stature.

When I arrived there was no sight of God in this place and it seemed abandoned. I pushed that to the back of my mind and walked around looking for God in this massive room. When I had come seeking God's council in the past he had never been in the same place twice. After an untold time searching for God I gave up the hunt and sent a message around to all of the angels that would be able to help me in my task. The response was a unanimous, unbelievable, he has disappeared. This is unacceptable I thought to myself. The only way god could have left us like this is if he has truly abandoned us.

I slammed the doors to the Pinnacle closed thus shutting myself out from the rest of the world. This area was God's thought tank and could only be reentered if it was opened from the inside.

In this room I was able to think about all that had transpired in just the last moments leading up to this abandonment. Could I have not done the right think when I cast Lucifer out? He was family after all but he betrayed us all when he tried to rise up against God. Was God's punishment the right one for the deed that had been committed? To throw Lucifer out of Heaven to a place of untold horrors to never be seen again? The punishment must fit the crime. This is an unthinkable punishment but was the crime unthinkable? What other cruel things can God imagine and create? We all know he is a truly great and merciful master but has he gone Of the rails when he was betrayed by someone so close to him? All of these questions need answers but God has left us in this moment of great anxiety. Just as I thought these last thought A daze came over me and I collapsed.

When I awoke later nothing had seemed to change I was just as lost as when I collapsed. When I rose from the ground a strange feeling came over me again so I dropped to the floor hoping it would save me from another attack. The feeling subsided but a new one began as my mind was tunneled into what I can only describe as the space between space. Time did not exist on this plane. This was pure thought energy un tampered with and undistracted.

While hear all I could feel is my thoughts continue to poor out. If I really have done the "right thing" what does that say about right and wrong? This seems wrong but what Lucifer did is far from right. How could the angels form a celebration and party after the ordeal we had all suffered? The loss was so deep and so absolute that it seemed like a dream. This feeling is untrue I must wake myself up from this nightmare.

At that moment I heard a thunder and the doors to the room came flying open. It still felt like a dream until he came and picked me up off of the floor. I felt a lifting feeling as reality grabbed me once more. He proceeded to set me down on the floor and take up a position opposite to mine.

"What have you done?" God questioned.

"I thought you had abandoned us. Where have you been? How could you leave like that?" God cut me off and replied " We won the battle but the war is far from over. I had to go check and make sure that the kingdom was ok and that Lucifer's ideals could be kept at bay from heaven." These words angered me how could he call what had taken place a victory? I angrily began accusing God of all manner of wild things. "You were not checking on Heaven's state you were taking a vacation! How could you stand by and make be pass your final judgment on my brother? You the greatest and most powerful creature in existence could not do this yourself you had to use me as a pawn! Why you"

"Silence!" interrupted God "You cannot understand me ways nor should you have to. Just understand that what I have done and you did was the only way." The thought that he had just stopped me ragged through my head. This was not the only way that the problem could have been solved. He was being too high and might with his power that he needed to relook. "Lucifer was not right in what he did but you do need to take a second look. Everything obeys you and you do not see what I see. I have spent a great deal of time now thinking and working out what happened. I know what I know but I have one major question. Is what I did the right thing?"

"My son I see that you are lost and I may have asked too much of you. Forgive me as I have forgiven you." God began to close the distance between us. "You are not a bad soul to question that act but there is no way I can make you believe that is was right or wrong. You must find that out for yourself and for that you must forgive me." No sooner had he finished these words he placed his hand on my shoulder and a strange sensation fell over me. I started to drift off again but right before my memory of events failed I fell.


End file.
